


◇°||S I X||°◇

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Andi Mack Groupchat♡ [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, ambi tension oOoO, do we actually find out who sunshine is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: Will you actually find out who Sunshine is?





	◇°||S I X||°◇

**Author's Note:**

> Yeetle Mcdeetle Follow mw on Tumblr (@bazzysnow). Also make sure to subscribe to keep up with my updates.

DociousMagcious👌

Can I tell you my godamn news now..

 

Bambi🌈

please.

 

Brodsky💞

yeshh

 

CyGuy🍟

yes you drama queen

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

^^

 

Slayer✌

go ahead your highness😂

 

MackAttack💕

Yes your majesty😂

 

TheParty😛

Please do Queen Docious the Almighty😂😂😛

 

DociousMagcious👌 

first of all I take all of these as compliments. Second of all I have a boyfriend, and his name is-

 

MackAttack💕

hurry up whats his name...

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

um hello? whats his name?

 

CyGuy🍟

UM EXCUSE ME I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST-

 

Bambi🌈

YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF THREE OR I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS.

 

Slayer✌

1

 

TheParty😛

2

 

Brodsky💞

3

 

DociousMagcious👌

its....

 

Bambi🌈

BITCH!

 

CyGuy🍟

IM DONE THE STRESS IS TOO MUCH

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

JONAH ISTG 

 

DociousMagcious👌

Fine its Walker.

 

Slayer✌

oH.

 

TheParty😛

we been knew that.

 

Brodsky💞

what

 

MackAttack💕

not like we knew you were dating but like we knew you were going to end up dating.

 

TheParty😛

^^

 

CyGuy🍟

YAYAYA WONAHS REAL

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

whoa somebody actually made the move in this groupchat. Thats new.

 

Bambi🌈

Yourself included?

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

yEs iF yOu mUsT kNoW mYsELf IncLuDEd

 

Slayer✌

so are we just gonna let the ambi thing slide or what?

 

MackAttack💕

...

 

Bambi🌈

...

**Author's Note:**

> Yesh you were right. I wasnt going to make it Walker at first for more angst but I was like ima give the people what they want for once lol  
> -Natalie♡


End file.
